May It Be
by land-of-the-maple-tree
Summary: Walter is alive and comes back home. What happens next? Will Una get her fairytale ending? Sorry, I suck at summaries!
1. News in Dreary Times

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to L .M. Montgomerry. This is my first fanfiction. Please be a little charitable.

May It Be 

News in Dreary Times

Una Meredith was walking up to Ingleside one cool January morning. Although the road had been cleared, snow lay in small heaps on either side and Una held up her skirts to prevent them from getting wet. The branches of the trees carried little clouds of fluffy snow and the roofs of the distant houses were also covered. It had been snowing for the last three days and news had come from Ingleside that one of the trees in the garden had cracked and fallen because of the cold. So, Una had set off from the manse as soon as the road had been cleared.

She knew there was nothing for her to do and was not quite sure why she was going to Ingleside, except that she felt restless after being housebound for three days and wanted to visit Rilla.

No sooner had she entered the Ingleside garden, than Rilla came running out. Her face was white and she seemed to find difficulty in speaking. Una waited for her to calm down and looked around the garden. The tree had fallen across a flower bed and branches and splinters of wood lay around everywhere but no effort had been made to cut down the tree and remove it. Knowing the inhabitants of Ingleside very well, Una found this rather surprising. She looked back at Rilla who was now clutching her arm tightly.

"Una," gasped Rilla. "We have…..it has just come…..I mean, the letter has just…..oh, Una I can't believe it's true…. but…." She took a deep breath and finally plunged. "Walter is alive. He is in France. Father has just got the letter. He will be coming back in spring. Oh, I can hardly believe it!" The words came out in a rush.

Una stood as if turned to stone. All the blood receded from her face as she tried to take in this information. Rilla seemed to have been quite undone by this shock, she did not know whether to laugh or to cry and was fighting against both tears and laughter as she embraced Una and pulled her inside the house.

Inside, all was confusion. Dr. Blythe sat staring at a white sheet of paper with unseeing eyes. Nan was in tears of joy while her sister seemed to be in shock. She did not even look around when the door opened and Una and Rilla came in. Anne had got over her initial shock and begun to question the doctor. Una heard a part of this question as she came in.

"….in spring will he be coming back?" Anne stopped and looked around as the girls appeared. A thin smile broke through her face. "As you can see dear, you have come upon us at a very opportune moment. I suppose Rilla has told you."

Una just nodded, still unable to speak. Anne looked at the paleness of her face, grew rather worried and then made her sit down and drink some water. Finally she had gathered strength enough to ask what he had written.

It was not very much. He had just said that he was alright and had been in France, in the province of Lorraine and had not been able to write earlier as it had been occupied by German troops. It still was, but as Germany had surrendered, he considered it and what was more, the family he had been staying with considered it safe for him to return. So, he would be coming back in spring. He was sorry he had made them worry so, but he could not find any way to send them news that he was safe. The story was long and complex and he would tell them all when he got back. He hoped everybody was fine. He had not known, had only lately learned that he was registered as dead. Until he took care of all the formalities, he could not come home. That was all.

By now everybody had pretty much recovered from the immediate shock and was calmer. Una certainly was. Susan had brought in tea to help with the process of recovery but Una declined and said she should be heading home. Gently putting aside all protestations of her not being well enough, she got up and slowly walked back to the manse.

Carl and Jerry were in the sitting room. They looked surprised to find her back so soon. Una realized that it had fallen on her to acquaint her brothers with the news. Her heart was beating like hammer and tongs but when she spoke, her soft voice was calm and unhurried.

"Dr. Blythe has just got a letter from France, from Walter. Apparently it was all a misunderstanding and he is not only alive but well and he will be coming back in the spring. He had been staying with a family in the province of Lorraine and had been unable to communicate with us because it was occupied by German troops." Without looking to see the effect this piece of intelligence had on her brothers, Una swiftly left the sitting room and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She leaned against it and let out a deep sigh and much to the astonishment of even herself, she burst into tears, sinking down to the floor where she was, burying her face in her arms and weeping as though her heart would break. Silent sobs shook her slight, slender flame violently.

At last, she gathered herself together, washed her face to get rid of the tell-tale sign of tears and sat down to think as calmly as she could. Well, what if he was alive? How did that affect her? It did not affect her at all. So she would pull herself together and not make a fool of herself. She had better go and see if Mother Rosemary needed help with luncheon. And Una took a few deep breaths and went down as if nothing at all extraordinary had happened.

Rosemary had learned of the new turn of events from her sons but something in Una's face must have reflected the inner turmoil of her heart for she made no mention of it in front of her daughter. They got lunch ready and ate it in silence, each choosing to think over things rather than talk.

Within two days, everybody in Glen St. Mary, Four Winds and all the folk overharbour had heard of Walter Blythe's miraculous return from the dead. Ingleside was besieged by curios and congratulating visitors. Everytime Una walked out, she was surrounded by girls eager to hear the whole story. The Ingleside folks were keeping it very dark but they were sure Una knew and would tell. In vain did Una insist she knew nothing of the story. They begged and pleaded to hear more. Young men, who were all returning in ones and twos now learned from family and sweethearts and tackled the Blythes and Merediths for news. The old housewives poured into Ingleside parlour to speak to Mrs. Blythe. Walter Cuthbert Blythe, with his famous poem, D.C. medal and sudden return from the dead had gone down in the local history.

In all this excitement, nobody was sure how it came about, but no letter was sent to Jem or Shirley about their brother. Thus it came about that when a tall young man in a lieutenant's uniform walked up to Ingleside one spring morning with Dog Monday at his heels, he was electrified to hear his mother and youngest sister discussing when Walter would be returning. Anne looked around and half rose up. For there stood her eldest son, one hand on the wooden gate, his face white, rooted to the ground. As they ran towards him, he gulped and exclaimed, "What did you mean? Walter returning?"

Rilla told him everything then and there, not even waiting for him to enter the house. Jem looked rather dazed for a minute and then laughed. "Well, I suppose it is less of a shock for me than it was for any of you. I had never accepted his death, it could not seem possible that my old chum and brother had died."

Great was the rejoicing at the Blythe household that night. The girls helped Susan prepare all Jem's favourite dishes while he talked to his parents. Una and Bruce had come to spend the day there and they were also included in the happy family party. Rilla went about singing again, hoping that her favourite brother too would be coming back soon.

And the next day, he came.


	2. Walter Comes Home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters except the Pedites, Monsieur Mimiex and Ralph Dale. They are all L. M. Montgomerry's. Do you think I'd share Walter Blythe if I did own him!

Thank you **Guest**. Your review certainly made my day! I can sympathise absolutely, I too cried my eyes out after reading 'And so, goodnight'. Walter is my favourite character, bar none. So, I had to write a fanfiction about him.

Thank you **Emolma**, for your review. Two reviews on the very first chapter, I'm thrilled! Hope you continue to think my characters are true to the books after reading this chapter. I have very grave doubts about Walter Blythe!

Constructive criticism is very welcome.

2. Walter Comes Home

He came in the evening, just as dusk was fading into twilight. The station-master saw a young man in khaki get off. He was tall with dark hair and grey eyes that had great pain and sorrow etched into them. There were lines around his eyes which should not have been there in the eyes of one so young. But unlike many of the other boys who got off, he seemed physically fit. No injuries, no bandages, no limp. He was the only one today and as he looked around, the station-master saw his eyes light up with what was unmistakably love. He seemed familiar yet unknown.

Walter, for it was he, walked down the well-known road from the station to Ingleside. He saw the manse loom up in front of him and considered whether to keep to the road or turn into Rainbow Valley just beyond the gate when he was brought to a halt by the figure of a young girl in the garden. He caught his breath as she turned. She had grown! Grown into a young woman from the girl he had left behind and grown beautiful! He could see that she had seen him at the same moment and realized she had not yet recognized him. The light from the windows fell on her, bathed her with light while he remained in shadow.

Walter stepped forward. With a gasp, Una backed away. He smiled, opened the gate and walked in. For some time, neither of them spoke. Then she said in a faint voice, "Hello, Walter. We were not expecting you today. Jem gave us quite a shock yesterday by turning up out of the blue. There is nobody at home right now except me, so maybe you would do best to go on to Ingleside."

He was rather disappointed at this attempt to get rid of him but he asked her whether she would accompany him. Una thought for a minute and then nodded. A few minutes later, they were on the Ingleside verandah. Once there, Walter took a deep breath, smiled a faint smile at Una and entered.

Immediately everybody inside was thrown into confusion. Di leaped to her feet from the cushion she had been sitting on. Jem dropped his book. Gilbert was away and Rilla was upstairs in her room. Walter went up to Anne, vaguely aware of loud ejaculations from Susan, sitting beside her.

As soon as the initial shock was over and Walter had begun to satisfy his mother's enquiries as to when he had come to Canada and which train he had taken when he had to start afresh at the arrival of his father, Rilla and Nan and Jerry from Rainbow Valley.

Una, after some time, Rather felt herself to be an unwanted extra to the family party and was getting tired of the noise and loud laughter and she quietly slipped away. Nobody noticed her except Walter. After a few more minutes, he excused himself, went up to his room, changed and washed swiftly. Ten minutes later, he was out of the house and in Rainbow Valley where he felt she had gone. He turned out to be right.

Una was sitting on a stone beside the little brook. Walter watched her from the shadow of a tree for some time before making his presence known to her. She made a pretty and graceful picture, one arm wrapped around her knee while the other supported her head lightly. The weight of the thick black cascade of straight hair in a coiffure at the back of her head tilted her hair back slightly, her usually wistful eyes were now sparkling with joy at the thought which was curving her lips into a rare lovely smile. Her white dress clung to her, showing off her slender figure to the best advantage and also making a great contrast to the green glade. Altogether, Una Meredith presented a very beautiful picture, though she did not know it.

Walter sat at her feet and for a time, none of them spoke. Then, Una broke the silence rather anxiously, "Do you think it was rude to just leave like that? I did not mean to be rude, but I was longing for some peace and quiet. It was rather noisy…..." she bit the end of the sentence off, blushing scarlet at what she had been saying about his family. But Walter laughed. "I agree, they are rather noisy now. I wanted some peace and quiet too and I thought Rainbow Valley would be just the place. I'll spend the time till supper here."

Another long pause. Then Una suddenly commented, "You've changed Walter! You seem much more peaceful now than when you left which is rather strange considering you have seen a war." Again she broke off suddenly, at having said so much. Walter did not seem to mind. He smiled and took one of her hands and transferred himself from the grass at her feet to the stone beside her.

Walter let his thought roam back to the time half-an-hour ago when he entered the Ingleside sitting room. His mother's eyes and smile as she embraced this son she never thought she would see again, Di hugging him and holding on like she would never let go, Jem beaming on as Susan exclaimed that he had given her the fright of her life and hoping that war had finally cure him of poetry. He was shaken out of the memory of Rilla's near hysterics by the sound of a little sigh at his side.

"Una, I know Ingleside will be overrun with people tomorrow wanting to hear some story of how I did not die and though nobody in my family has asked yet, I can understand they want to know as well." He paused. "But somehow, I want to tell you first."

If Una was surprised at this wish, she gave no sign of it, but turned towards him attentively, ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

"At Courcelette, the night before the battle, I saw the Piper. I wrote to Rilla about it. Did she show you the letter? I asked her to."

Una just nodded.

"Well, I was quite certain the Piper was going to take me the next day. But I was wrong. I was wounded. The bullet just missed my heart and I became unconscious. When I next woke up, I was in a German prison camp. I am still not sure how I came to be registered as dead instead of 'missing' but that is how it happened. There was another Walter in my troop – Walter Hyle. Perhaps there was a mix-up. Well, the Germans treated my wound, but it was painful because they did not bother with morphine." Another long pause.

"Yes, those two weeks were the most painful in my life. At first I was hardly conscious and so it did not matter Later, however….." he shuddered.

"At the end of three weeks, when I was able to walk without support, they loaded me onto a truck with a number of other prisoners. I was towards the end and perhaps that saved my life."

"It was night, pitch dark. We had been traveling for days, towards Germany. Something went wrong with the engine and the driver lost control, I think, because he rammed into a sheer cliff face. Those in front and on the left side of the truck were killed immediately. Five of us survived, all prisoners other than a fatally injured guard. He would not have lasted long but the men decided to put him out of his misery at once to prevent his being found by another truck and giving us away. Then they fled."

"I fell behind with another man whose leg had been stiffened by a bullet, because of our injuries. But this served us well because we were found, at dawn, by a couple of farmers, one of whom after much discussion decided to shelter us."

"He saved our lives. I later learned that the other three men had been caught and killed and had not given us away even under pain of torture, which I am quite sure they must have been put under." He felt Una's hand suddenly tighten on his and he gave her a reassuring little smile. She shuddered at the thought of this torture. Walter was quiet for some time before continuing.

"The place we were in was called Lexeuil-les-Bains. It was hardly more than a big village and my host, Monsieur Pedite lived on the outskirts. He was a dairy farmer, so there was lots of milk and cheese," Walter smiled.

"He had a family of five including himself, Madame Pedite, his daughters Marie and Charlotte who were seventeen and eighteen years old and a thirteen year old son, Martin. He was a nice boy and fascinated by us. My companion's name was Ralph Dale and we had to stay in the attic with boarded up windows and no sunlight coming in. When there was threat of raids, we were transferred to a hideout beneath the floorboards of the barn. This hideout was the idea of Monsieur Mimiex, the other farmer who had found us."

"Well, we lived in the attic, virtually prisoners. Nobody visited us except Marie or Charlotte with our meals thrice a day and sometimes Messieurs Pedite and Mimiex. Monsieur Mimiex had five grown sons, all of whom were in the war and three of whom he would never see again. Despite being a dairy farmer he was quite a scholar and fluent in English. He had read my poem and he wanted to know what had given me the inspiration for 'The Piper' because he found it a strange thought. We had long and earnest conversations and I really came to admire the man. His wife had died, three of his sons had died and yet he had given up his last son to the war, a few days ago and was as proud to see him go as the first. I used to listen to him talk and would feel ashamed that I had to stay there in hiding, unable to do anything. And yet, Madame Pedite would not let us go. She was afraid we would give them away."

"During those two years, I saw no face except the seven of them, nobody else in the village even knew. If anybody came to visit, we were forbidden to move a muscle for fear that the floorboards would creak. And yet we were better of than most of the other young men. We had fairly comfortable, if somewhat dark lodgings, three square meals and intelligent companions. I was sincerely thankful to God. I even had paper and pens provided me to write. I have a whole sheaf of poems in one of the pockets in my bag upstairs. I'll show them to you one day."

"It was sometime after we got the news of Germany's defeat and downfall that the two men decided it was all true and not rumours and the German army being in retreat, we were allowed to write home. Lorraine was still occupied, but the Kaiser had fallen and France was free. So they considered it time to let us go."

"I was sorry to leave, to tell you the truth, Una. It _had_ been a prison but quite a pleasant prison and the Pedites _did_ save my life. One day, when times are happier, maybe I can go back and thank them for all they did for me."

"Well, I came back to Canada, took care of certain formalities, proved that I was alive and had a right to live and then only did I allow myself to come back home. And here I am."

When he finished his story, Una said nothing. She was thinking about it, turning it over in her mind, thanking God for people like the Pedites and Monsieur Mimiex. At last, she spoke.

"Listening to your story Walter, one would think Death itself was afraid to take you. You had many narrow escapes. The Piper knew you still had work to do in this world before he piped you away," she smiled.

"Yes, at last since that day in Rainbow Valley, finally I have freed myself from certain chains that bound me to him. No longer am I held enthralled by his enchanting music. He may pipe all he likes but it will be years till I answer his call."


	3. A Farewell Party and Departures

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters except Mrs. Crawford. They belong to L. M. M.**

3. A Farewell Party and Departures

Una surveyed herself critically in the mirror and decided she would pass. Although she did not know it, she looked extremely pretty in her pale blue dress with flowers of a dark blue colour embroidered on her skirt. Her shining cascade of dark hair was pulled back and pinned up at the back of her neck. With a satisfied smile, she headed for her sister's room.

They were getting ready for a party at Ingleside given in honour of the boys and Una who were going to leave for Kingsport the next morning. Rilla had thought it up and done the organizing though most of the cooking had been taken care of by Susan, back from her honeymoon. Shirley had returned two months ago and Faith a fortnight back, so the Ingleside and Manse youngsters' group was complete. It was quite a family affair, so nobody else was invited. Rilla had wanted more guests but her brothers had been unwilling and so the only person to be present except the Blythes and the Merediths was Miss Oliver.

Una had decided to take a course in Household Science at Redmond and Rosemary and Mr. Meredith had greatly encouraged this rather brave and independent step of hers. Una sometimes wondered how she had had the courage to make this decision, to voluntarily plunge herself into an entirely new world with unknown people and unfamiliar faces.. Sometimes, she trembled at the thought of college, of spending four years in an unknown city, and was glad that her brothers and the Blythes would be there to help.

Faith was ready when Una entered her room. She had on a handsome green coloured dress and the flowers which Jem had sent her were tucked in her hair. She smiled at her sister and they both went downstairs. It was a beautiful night and they walked to Ingleside.

It was a merry evening with lots of cheer and laughter. The supper was excellent and Anne's and Rilla's table decorations were much complemented. After supper, everybody broke off into little groups or pairs. Nan and Jerry withdrew to the verandah while Jem and Faith disappeared into the garden. Rilla and Walter were talking to Miss Oliver. Una found Shirley quietly sitting beside her. They were in one corner of the living room and the hum of the conversation sounded distant and subdued here.

The two of them did not talk. This was a familiar situation for them, bringing back memories of the old days that seemed so long ago now. They had often been thrown together when their brothers and sisters paired off. They hardly ever talked, but there was an undefinable bond between them which made it comfortable to sit together in silence, distantly but peacefully aware of the others presence.

Una studied her old playmate of forgotten days in silence. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be thinking of something pleasant. If it was possible, he was even browner than before. There was a scar on his right temple, just where the hair fell on his head, but he seemed otherwise unscathed. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and caught her surveying him. Una was embarrassed and stood up, going to the bookshelf to look at some of the books there. What a fool she must have seemed, staring at him as if she was studying him like Carl studied his bugs! Really, what must he think of her! And so she berated herself.

Walter had noted her proceedings. As she went to the bookshelf, he joined her, looking like he wanted to ask her something, but very hesitant as to how to go about it. At last, he came out with it.

"Una, I would like to show you some of my poems if you do not mind?" he trailed of making the last part sound like a question.

"Yes," she answered, though greatly surprised. "Can I see them now?" she continued eagerly.

With a nod, Walter led her up to his room. She sat down on a chair while he went to his desk and took out a sheaf of papers. He looked at them for a second and then handed them to her.

"I want to know exactly what you think of them. Don't spare me. If they are rubbish, just tell me so."

Una smiled and looked down at the first one. 'The Piper' – she knew it by heart, but she read it again anyway. It almost seemed like a different poem, written there in his own hand on a rough, yellowing sheet of paper instead of the heartless, soulless printed black letters on the glossy, white pages of a magazine. The next one was titled 'Mayflowers'. This one was so extremely like Walter that unknowingly a smile flitted across her face. So different was the next one that it took her by shock – 'The Aftermath'. As she read it, Una shuddered. It was a horrible visual, and yet it touched some chord inside. The next two were similar, entitled 'Fear' and 'He Left Me Alone'. But again, the following one was very different.

It was called 'My Lady of the Woods' and there was something both familiar and mysteriously unknown about it. Una almost felt like she could identify with the elusive, ethereal, fairy-like lady in the poem. Why, even to her physical appearance…..quickly she looked up at Walter. He sat still, watching her, waiting for a comment. She read it over once more and quickly put it away. The one after was as confusing, 'Her Eyes'. Una knew she had only to look into a mirror to see the eyes being described in the pages in her hands. She bit her lip, took a deep breath and turned the page over. 'Rainbow Valley', this seemed safe enough.

It was not! It was unidentifiable, but underneath the beautiful description, never really mentioned, but clearly implied, there was some feeling, some emotion that made her as uncomfortable as the last two had. Was it just her, or did some of the lines have a dual meaning? No! She must be imagining things.

Una was frightened. Frightened of the tumult of emotions that had suddenly taken hold of her, frightened of the poems she had just read and frightened of the eyes of the man sitting in front of her. Scarcely raising her eyes, she shoved the poems into his hands, murmured something about reading the rest some other time and fled out of the room. Walter remained, swearing at himself for being so hasty. He had not given her time enough and now he had frightened her off. Slowly, he rose and put the papers away.

The following morning dawned bright and cheerful. Una had risen early and was ready long before breakfast. She ate hardly anything and had to try hard to gulp down the sobs she felt coming upto her throat. She bid farewell to her father, to Rosemary and kissed Bruce. And then she left this house which she loved with every inch of her being, where she had laughed and cried during her years of stay and where her dear family stayed, for _four_ years! To Una, it seemed like eternity.

The Blythes were already at the station. There was just time to get their luggage checked in and climb on, before the train, with a shrill hoot, chugged out of the station.

Later, as Una stood on the boat and saw the shore of the Island draw ever farther away, Una could not stop a few tears that gathered under her lashes and trickled down. Swiftly, she turned away and was face to face with Walter. He looked startled at the tears, but before he could say anything, Jem appeared from somewhere and put an arm around her. "Don't cry, Una. You'll soon be settled in and you'll love Kingsport. See if you don't."

It was quite late when they finally arrived. The other boys went off to their boarding house while Jerry took her to hers. It was quite a big house. Jerry's ring was answered by a girl about Una's age.

"Una Meredith? Yes, please come in. Mrs. Crawford is expecting you." she smiled.

Una, in the following few minutes hardly knew what happened. She was vaguely aware of Jerry hugging her, and then she was led into a large sitting room where a white-haired, old woman with a white, sweet face came and led her to the fire. She answered a few enquiries and then begged to be shown to her room as she was so tired. Mrs. Crawford was sympathetic, and she was shown up to a small, but very neat and cozy room with a four-poster bed. As quickly as she could, she washed, changed and crept into bed and so tired was she, that she immediately fell asleep, without a single tear being shed. And pleasant dreams carried her away for that night at least.


	4. Settling In and New Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except Margaret, Rose and Jack Elliot, Elizabeth Anderson (Bessie) and Lawrence Crale. They belong to L. M. M.**

**Thanks Emolma, for your review. Thank you for the advice. I plan to put in their thoughts in the upcoming chapters. **

**Please read & review. **

4. Settling In and New Friends

The next morning, when Una woke up, the sun was shining down on the foot of her bed. She sat up and looked around and unconsciously, a smile broke through her serious little face. It was a small room, but airy and very dainty. There was the four-poster bed she was sleeping on, in the middle with creamy white bedclothes and linen. There were two windows with lacy, white curtains and a writing desk underneath one, which faced across a green park. On the other side of the room was an old, wooden wardrobe, painted white and a toilet table – very old-fashioned, with a porcelaine ewer and basin. In between the two windows was a small white bookshelf, every shelf crammed with a well-selected library.

Una got of the bed and smiled to herself. She knew she was going to have a very happy time in this room for the next four years. Why, one of the windows even had a window-seat, something she had always wanted in her bedroom! Then she remembered about college and hurriedly, she started getting dressed. She did not want to be late for her very first day.

When she went down, she found the girl who had let her in, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Una smiled at her and surveyed her properly for the first time. She had small features, a pert nose, a mouth too large for beauty and eyes which, though very pretty in themselves, were placed too close together. For all her small features, she was tall and rather awkward. Her best of friends could not call her beautiful, but her hair was lovely. A cascade of curls that, when open, fell to her lower back, the colour of deep chestnut. She also had a smile and a laugh, so infectious that everyone around her felt like smiling.

"Hello, I'm afraid we did not get introduced last night. Margaret." She held out her hand.

"Hello," Una said shyly, shaking her hand. "You already know mine – Una."

"I think I heard you're starting at Redmond today. Good. So am I. What are your subjects?"

"English Literature, the Classics and Household Science is my Honours subject."

"I'll be meeting you for Literature and Classics. My Honours subject is Music. I am trying out music at Red this first year, but what I would really like would be to get into RAMA. Rose, the other girl who boards here is in RAMA. She is from my hometown. She is the one who recommended this house. I'm glad. Isn't your room splendid. Mine isn't as good, but I still love it."

Una's head was reeling due to all this information. She asked, "What is RAMA?"

"The Royal Academy for Music and Arts," informed Margaret. "It is the best place to study music on this coast, but it is very expensive. I have no chance of getting in unless I win a scholarship, not like Rose," she ended with a sigh.

"What do you play? Or do you sing?" asked Una.

"I play the violin. So does Rose, but she is much better than me at it. I sometimes think I will never get in. Do you learn music?"

"I can play the piano – a little bit. My stepmother taught me. I'm afraid I'm not very good at it."

At this moment, a lovely young woman with short, dark hair, flashing black eyes and a perpetual look of laughter on her beautiful, young face came bounding down the stairs. She was as tall as Una, a little plumper, but still quite slender, with long white arms and slim tapering fingers. Her voice when she spoke, was sweet and silvery.

"Is this the new arrival? Una Meredith?" she surveyed her critically. "You have the most beautiful eyes, hair and figure I have ever seen."

"Thank you," replied Una with an unsure smile, not quite understanding how to respond to such a comment. "Although it's nothing compared to your beauty," she added shyly.

"Girls, breakfast will be cold by the time you get here if you do not hurry up. Una, come dear. I'm sure you must be hungry, you have not had any supper," called Mrs Crawford at this point.

"I thought I heard you could play the piano," said Rose as they sat down to breakfast. "You must play the piano for us this evening and let us judge for ourselves how good you are. Mrs. Crawford lets us play on her piano if we want."

Una, though frightened at this prospect of playing to strangers, nodded silently.

Entering Redmond in half-an-hour, Una felt as small and green as Mrs. Blythe had said she felt on the first day. She was glad to have Margaret at her side. They entered their names at the registrar's and then wandered around quietly, peeping into the classrooms and trying to avoid the rowdy boys running around as well as they could. Una could not see her brothers or any of the Blythes around. When Margaret suggested they leave, she grasped the suggestion quickly and agreed.

The next day, Una said goodbye to Margaret on the front verandah and almost crept to her Household Science class. She peeped around the door. It was a small class with a few girls seated around. Una quickly entered and sank into a seat. The next second, a tall girl with chin-length waves of golden-red hair appeared at her side. She had mischievous green eyes.

"Bessie," she said, holding out her hand and Una, much to her astonishment, found herself making her third friend in two days.

Her next class was Literature where she was to meet Margaret. Bessie accompanied her and within minutes they were introduced to each other. They clicked immediately. Una, seated on one side, began to feel rather left-out from their conversation. She saw Shirley at the other end of the room and smiled at him. Instead of the brief nod she expected, he smiled back. Suddenly, the boy across the aisle addressed her. He was a god-looking, young lad with dark, brown curls and dreamy, hazel eyes, an aristocratic nose and a high forehead.

"Hello," his voice was quiet, a little husky. "My name is Lawrence Crale. May I ask yours?"

"Una Meredith," Una answered shyly, smiling at him.

"I saw your friends were busy talking to each other and thought you might be feeling lonely and thought I'd talk to you."

"I _was_ feeling rather left out. I'm afraid I'm not much of a talker. I just can't seem to be able to keep up a conversation. So I get left out. It's not their fault, it's mine."

"It's not yours either. That is the way you are, you cannot help it." Una gave him a grateful smile.

On the way to her next class, Una was suddenly stopped by a low voice that called her name. She turned around. It was Walter. He smiled at her and she hesitantly returned it. She was aware of Margaret and Bessie beside her and Gazing at her curiously and excitedly.

"Hello, Una. How is your first day going?" he asked. "I am enjoying myself, thank you Walter. This is Margaret and Bessie. Walter Blythe, an old friend of mine," Una introduced.

They nodded at each other and then Margaret put in tactfully, "We'll meet you at our next class, Una," and she dragged Bessie of with her.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to a concert on Sunday night and maybe supper afterwards. They are playing the best composers – Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin, Brahms. Please, Una?"

Una was taken aback. She stared at him uncertainly. Walter Blythe was asking her, Una Meredith out. Why? She hesitated for a moment before nodding and with a small smile and said, "Yes, of course. I would love it."

"Good. I'll meet you at your boarding house on Sunday at 6:30 in the evening," with a parting smile, he walked off.

When Una reached her class, Bessie and Margaret were waiting for her. They had left her a seat between them. As soon as she sat down, Bessie turned on her.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Una looked bewildered.

"Who was that? You have never mentioned a Walter Blythe before?" Margaret raised her eyebrows.

"I told you. He is an old friend. We come from the same hometown."

"Friend?" Bessie gave a mischievous grin. "I certainly wished I had a friend who looked at me like that. And he certainly is disconcertingly handsome."

"Bessie!" Una was distressed. "It's nothing like that. The Blythes and we grew up together. I've known Walter since he was ten and I eight. He's almost like a brother, like Jerry or Carl."

"Tell us about them," pleaded Margaret.

"There isn't anything to tell. My father is a clergyman. We moved to Glen St. Mary on P. E. Island when I was eight and met the Blythes. We have been fast friends ever since. There are six of them. Jem, Walter, then the twins – Di and Nan, Shirley and Rilla. Jem and my brother, Jerry are inseparable."

"Shirley Blythe? Do you mean the boy from our English class? The brown one?" questioned Bessie.

"Yes," laughed Una. "He is two years younger than me and we get along very well together."

"Then why didn't he talk to you?" demanded Bessie.

"Oh, Shirley's very quiet. He never talks if he can help it, not even amongst his own family. Actually, he is a bit overshadowed by his brother. Jem is very flamboyant. When he is in a room, you don't really pay attention to other people. His nature is like that. And Walter is something of a genius. He is a poet," as she said this some recollections came back to Una and she broke off, going red.

Bessie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Margaret, who suddenly clicked her fingers. "A poet! No wonder the name Walter Blythe seemed so familiar! Walter Cuthbert Blythe, the one who wrote 'The Piper'?"

Una nodded. Bessie gasped, her eyes widening.

"But I thought he was dead," said Margaret and then bit her lip. "Oh. I'm sorry, Una!"

"We thought so too, for a long time. But we were wrong." Una replied slowly. "But who told you He was dead?"

"Jack Elliot, Rose's brother. He was in the same regiment as Walter Blythe. They were friends. Quite good friends actually. He was very upset about his death. Walter Blythe received the D.C. Medal, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," Una answered. "He has never told me of Jack Elliot….. But then ha hasn't told me anything about the war years. Just how he got away. As far as I know he has never spoken to anybody about that one year in the trenches."

"Oh, never mind that," interrupted Bessie. "What did he want with you now?"

"He asked me out to a concert and dinner with him," replied Una, blushing as she answered. Bessie's eyes went round, but before she could speak, their professor walked in.

Later that evening, Rose and Margaret hesitatingly asked Una if she could tell them how Walter had survived, if it was not betraying his confidence. Una faced a slight debate inside her head, but decided to oblige them. After all, Jack Elliot was Walter's friend. Surely Walter would not mind and anyway, the whole of Glen St. Mary knew, it wasn't a secret!


	5. An Evening to Remember

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They all belong to L. M. Montgomery.**

5. An Evening to Remember

It was with great trepidation that Una got ready that Sunday evening. Rose and Margaret had, after much argument, picked out her dress. It was a deep shade of blue. The dress reached down to the floor and was of a slim cut, clinging to Una's slender form and showing off her figure to best advantage. The dress was very simple, but this added instead of taking away from it's beauty. Rose had done up her hair and had put a few tiny, white flowers into the heavy braids which had been pinned up, and these added the only other colour.

In actual fact, with no Faith standing by to outshine her, Una made a splendid picture and Walter found himself catching his breath in awe when she entered the parlour a minute after he had been shown into it. Mrs. Crawford was sitting there, beside the fireplace and she smiled up at the young girl. "You look lovely dear, but do carry something warm. It is so easy to catch a cold while coming out of those hot concert halls," and then looking at Walter, she charged him, "Take care of her, Mr. Blythe. I've taken a liking to her. Don't keep her out too late." And they both promised.

Outside, in the hall, Una introduced Walter to Rose. "Walter, this is Rose Elliot. I believe you know her brother, Jack and that he was in your regiment?"

Walter studied her in astonishment. "You're Jack's sister? What a coincidence that you should be boarding here. How is Jack?"

There ensued a short conversation on the subject of Jack and then the two of them departed. They began their walk to the concert hall. It wasn't far. They were silent at first – a companionable sort of silence. At last Walter looked up and said quietly, "You look beautiful."

Una's head snapped up. It was the first anybody had said anything of the sort to her and the fact that it was Walter shocked her even more. She collected her wits and courage enough to utter a "thank-you" rather tremulously and dropped her head again. Walter gave a sigh. This wasn't a promising start.

Soon, they were seated in the hall, and for the next one-and-a-half hours, Una lost herself to the world of music and was unaware of what happened around her. Walter watched the changes on her face as she bent forward, listening, more often than he watched the musicians. And when the concert ended, Una felt it was too soon. She turned to Walter and spoke so animatedly, he could hardly believe it was the same girl he had walked with to the concert hall.

"Wasn't it beautiful? Especially that third piece. It almost transported me to a different realm. It was so beautiful, it didn't even seem human. I wish I could play a quarter as well as that."

A few minutes later, they were seated at a little table on a lawn. There were many more of such dimly-lit tables scattered all around, mostly peopled by young couples. Una looked around delightedly and smiled at the waiter who came to pour their water.

"How did you find this place? It's beautiful. It must be expensive," she ended apologetically.

"It isn't actually. It's quite cheap and they serve very good food," Walter smiled. "Una, if you are so passionate about music, why didn't you take it up seriously? You could have studied music at Redmond. I know they do offer it as a subject."

"I thought about it, but I decided I wasn't really that good at it. I mean, I can play well enough, I suppose, but usually, in Music, they require you to sing too and I'm not very good at that."

"I do not agree. I think you are quite a good singer actually. You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you, Walter," Una smiled him her sweetest smile. "But forgive me for saying, you're not really a professional. I have pitching problems, especially if I get nervous."

"Well, how are you liking Redmond? Did you make many friends?" asked Walter, moving to a safer topic.

"Yes, it's surprisingly easy to make friends here. There was Bessie of course. She's a dear. And then there was Lawrence."

"Who's Lawrence?" Walter sounded carefully unconcerned.

"His full name is Lawrence Crale. He's from the United States originally, but his father moved to Kingsport just before the war. He enlisted in 1917 and fought in France and Belgium. He spoke to me on the first day because he thought I was feeling a little left out. And then I met him again day before yesterday. I was on the bus and I didn't have a dime and the conductor didn't have any change. So Lawrence saved me from utter humiliation by paying my fare. That is when we started talking."

"He seems very interesting," Walter said, just for the sake of a statement.

"He was very interested in you."

"In me!"

"Yes, he had read 'The Piper'. Some friend of his pointed you out as Walter Cuthbert Blythe. He mentioned it to me and I told him I knew you very well. He asked me lots of questions, some of which I really did not know how to answer. You see, he….well, he knew of the white feather and he was amazed at the stupidity of the person who could send a white feather to one who was to go on to win the D.C. Medal and become a hero."

She stopped as the waiter brought them their soup and rolls. She had suddenly become aware of the fact that she was the only one who had been talking and perhaps tiring Walter out. She nibbled at the roll and remained silent. Walter noticed the sudden change, but did not comment on it. The enjoyed their first course in silence. At length, he began.

"I met the editor of 'Canadian Youth'. They are going to publish a few of my poems, one at a time. Maybe next week."

"Really," she looked up, eyes bright. "Which ones?"

"Well, to begin with, 'The Aftermath' and 'My Lady of the Woods'. And then we'll see. If people like it, he said they might make it a weekly column."

"Well, you'll have to write a lot of poems," smiled Una leaning forward, her head cupped around her throat. She tilted her head. "Why don't you publish a book of poems instead of having it all scattered around in magazines?"

"Finding a publisher for a book is very difficult, you know!"  
"I'm sure you could, if you tried. After all, you've already got a name. People all over the world have heard of Walter Cuthbert Blythe."

"Let me see how people receive a few of my poems first and then we'll think of a publisher."

"Walter, do Jerry and the others know that I am here with you?" asked Una, a sudden idea striking her.

"I didn't think of telling them. Do they have to know?" Walter didn't look pleased at the prospect.

"No, I suppose not. But it wouldn't do them any harm, would it? I mean, just as friends, us going out…," she trailed off. Mentally, she told herself she sounded like a fool. How idiotic could one be?

Walter was watching her curiously. "Una, is there something you want to ask me?"

She looked up. Should she ask him? It wasn't a difficult question – Walter, just what exactly do you think of me? She could ask. At the worst, he would never want to talk to her again. She shook her head. "No. No, there isn't anything I want to ask you. It's nothing. Look, the food is here!"

For a few minutes there was no conversation. The food was indeed excellent, delicately flavoured but rich and delicious. Then, Una began, "I did not get a chance to read your other poems. Have you written any since then?" She did not look up as she spoke.

"I wrote one yesterday," Walter replied, watching her from beneath his eyelashes. "I was just about to go to sleep when it came to me and I jumped up and wrote it down. It's called 'The Highland Lass'. Does it sound interesting?"

"What is it about?"

"It's about…well, you should just read it yourself. Then there was another one I think you would have liked, but you never got down to reading it. It's called 'Musings on a Rainy Afternoon'. I really think it would have appealed to you."

"It certainly would be interesting to find out what you muse about on a rainy afternoon," laughed Una.

"Oh, well. Let's see if I can show them to you some other time. Mrs. Crawford seems a very nice old lady. How do you like her boarding house?"

"It's beautiful. I just love my room. It's so quaint and old-fashioned, but it's like it is meant for me. And Mrs. Crawford's library is awe-inspiring. It's a big, wood-panelled room with books from top to bottom. And very good books too. A very well-selected library. She also has a grand piano. I've seldom heard a better one in my life. But I'm talking too much."

"I like to hear you talk. It's a nice change. You are not really as shy as you seem. I'll risk incurring Mrs. Crawford's anger and take you walking on the beach just to hear you talk some more."

But when they did get to the beach, there was no talking. They were both too overwhelmed by the beauty of the raging, turbulent sea to talk. They walked for half-an-hour and then Walter decided it was time to go home.

At the threshold of Mrs. Crawford's house, they bid goodnight to each other.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Walter. I had a very nice time."

"I hope we'll e able to do this again sometime."

"Well, maybe. I'll see you later. Goodnight."

Before she could go in, Walter stopped her and looked down at her. Suddenly, under that intense gaze, Una became nervous. What was he going to say, to do? What he did was most unexpected. He picked up her hand, turned it over and kissed her palm. Then closing her fingers on it, he looked up at her. "Goodnight, Una," and he was gone.

Una was left, standing on the threshold, staring after him. She looked at her clenched fist and slowly, one by one, opened her fingers. And then, for the first time, she felt a thrill of hope. Maybe, she was not as alone as she thought.


	6. Confusion and Confrontations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to L. M. Montgomery.**

**Thank you, **_**Snowfeather487 **_**for your review. Walter and Una are my favourite characters too. I cried a lot when Walter died. That's why I decided to write this.**

**Thank you, **_**Alinyaalethia **_**for your review. I hope my characters are like L.M.M's.**

6. Confusion and Confrontations

The next morning, Una had woken up and was out of the house before anybody had got out of bed. Indeed, she had hardly slept the night before. Walking about in the cool morning air, she tried to restore her feelings to some sort of order. Walter's kiss might not have meant what she had instinctively thought it did. And even if it did, well, she would just have to meet the situation calmly.

Una sat down on a bench. Could it really be that he loved her? Walter, who had loved Faith, beautiful, lively, colourful Faith! Could he really have transferred his emotions to her? Una? Una could not even conceive that she could be compared to her sister in any way. She did not realize that the outer beauty Faith had been blessed with was no measure for their actual characters. She did not know that her sensitive nature, her quiet understanding, here instinctive sympathy, her ability to listen to other people talk was as, or rather more, than her sister's lively spirits and joyous chatter.

She got up and started walking again. She walked along the street and around the park, unseeing, unaware of everything around her. She did not see that people had started coming out, walking to work. She had forgotten all about college. She was only wrapped up in her thoughts.

When she finally came to herself, it was ten-thirty. Classes had started one and a half hours ago. Unable to face the idea of walking late into class and then explaining to a hundred and one people why she had been late, and yet unwilling to miss class on her very second week, she stood in the middle of the park, torn between what to do. Then, she slowly began to make her way to Redmond. She would miss only English anyway. There was some time left before her Household Science class started. If she hurried, she would make it to class in time.

She made it with ten minutes to spare. Bessie appeared a minute later and made a beeline for her. "Where have you been? Meg said you had left the boarding house before anybody woke up and that she had not seen you since last evening when you went out. What has happened, Una?"

Una felt a pang at having worried her friends so. How careless, how thoughtless of her! She should have left a note for Mrs. Crawford. What a fool she had been! She heard Bessie starting to talk again and lost her trail of thought.

"Walter came up to us this morning. He wanted to know where you were. He was worried too, said he had left you off at your door yesterday. He wanted us to tell him as soon as we found you. I think you should go talk to him."

Bessie stopped. At her last words, Una had looked up at her with terrified eyes. She mutely shook her head and then decided she would have to do it. Bessie informed her that their Household Science professor would not be coming and she set of bravely in search of Walter Cuthbert Blythe.

She peeped into the English lecture theatre and took a quick look around. He was not there. Then she looked around the cafeteria. Not there either. So she went searching on the lawns. He was sitting in one quiet corner, on a bench. At the sight of her, he leaped to his feet, caught her by the shoulders and took a good look at her.

"Una, where have you been? When Bessie and Margaret told me you were nowhere to be found….do you know how worried I was? Kingsport is a big town, Una. You could have got lost anywhere."

"Lost?" This word suddenly broke some restraint inside and the independence of her nature showed itself. "I'm not a child, Walter. I wouldn't have got lost. If I had, I could have asked directions and found my way back, thank you very much. I'm not exactly illiterate, you know."

Walter was taken aback by this lashing from the mild, gentle Una. "Where were you? And what were you doing? I don't mean to interfere in any personal business. I was just very concerned about your safety."

"I'm sorry I made you worry," said Una apologetically, immediately softened by his tone and regretting her rash words. "I was out walking and, well, thinking and I lost all track of time. If I caused anybody any distress, I am truly sorry about it."

Walter looked at her like he could not believe his ears. "Walking?" and a minute later "Are you serious?"

Before Una could reply, there was a call from behind. "What's this I hear about you disappearing all of a sudden this morning?" Jerry strode up to them. "Hello Walter." He studied them, "Are you two having a confrontation or a fight?"

"Who told you I had disappeared?" asked Una.

"I was passing by a cafeteria when one of your friends, what was her name, Bessie, telling another. I guessed you were the only Una Meredith in the college and so I asked them what they meant. They told me?" Jerry looked around at Walter, his face was serious but his eyes were twinkling with laughter. "The next time you take my sister out, Walter, I trust she will not disappear altogether."

"I dropped her at her doorstep, Jerry." Walter's eyes flashed. "Maybe I was wrong in not seeing her inside, but I could hardly be expected to know that she would be seized by the temptation to go walking around Kingsport at midnight."

"I did not go walking at midnight," Una broke in, in frustration. "I went early this morning before anybody woke up. If you want proof, you can ask Mrs. Crawford's maid. She saw me go up to my room last night. "Una's voice steadily rose during this declaration. "It's not Walter's fault, Jerry," she added.

"I knew perfectly well it was not. You'd better go and meet your friends, Una. They're waiting for you. Walter, I want to talk to you."

As she walked away, she glanced at Walter. He did not seem very pleased at the prospect of this talk with Jerry. As soon as Una was out of earshot, he began, turning on Jerry.

"Don't say that I had to ask you before I asked her out because you are her elder brother or anything of that sort, because that is just stupid. And it is belittling her."

"I wasn't going to say that, Walter. I know Una is old enough to make her own decisions although she still seems very young to me, but why did you not tell us?"

"Well, did you announce it to the world when you took my younger sister out the first time?" Walter fired back.

Jerry had the grace to look sheepish. "No, but Una is younger…."

"Una is exactly the same age as Nan, though she might look and seem younger. And Nan was younger when she went out with you the first time. I certainly do not remember you asking my permission."

"I did not think both my sisters would bear the name of Blythe," said Jerry thoughtfully.

"What," Walter exclaimed. "Jerry, I just took her out to a concert. We are not discussing marriage right now."

Jerry smiled. "Well, there will be a lot to tell Jem and the others in the evening. Don't worry, Walter. We will not tease you, too much. Let's go. We have a class in twenty minutes.

Walter followed Jerry back to the building, looking like a picture of misery. Wonderful, he was really looking forward to the coming evening! When Jem knew! Walter gave an inward groan.

When Una got back that afternoon, Mrs. Crawford had a long talk with her and her gentle advice made Una aware of exactly how foolish her actions had been. It was not just a question of getting lost, but of her personal safety as well. That evening, she made a resolution not to do anything as foolish again.

Later, she realized that her ignorance about the dangers of a big town must stem from being brought up in such a protected atmosphere and suddenly, she was longing for quiet little Glen St. Mary and Rainbow Valley and P. E. I. with every inch of her being.


	7. Bessie's Cooking Fiasco

**DICLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to L. M. M.**

**Thank you, **_**AnneFan **_**for your review.**

**Thank you, **_**Katherine-with-a-k **_**for your review. I intend to unfold the characters of Una's new friends in the following chapters.**

7. Bessie's Cooking Fiasco

One morning, Una and Margaret entered Redmond to find Bessie sitting dejectedly on the front steps with Lawrence beside her. He seemed to be trying to console her. They went up to them and waited for a response.

It turned out that Bessie's landlady wanted to sell her house and was going to turn the boarders out. What would Bessie do now?

"Move into another boarding house," suggested Meg.

"I have spent the entire weekend looking for another boarding house. They aren't any that I could afford. My pockets are not very deep."

"I have an idea! Why don't you come and stay at Mrs. Crawford's? she has another room that she never uses. I'm sure if Rose and Meg and I begged her she would give it to you and not charge too much. Anyway her rates are quite moderate." Una looked very pleased with her brainwave.

"Yes, Una, you are right! That's a good idea. You come back with us today, Bessie. I'm sure Mrs. Crawford would let you have it and you could move in today and we would all be together."

Much cheered by this prospect, they were joined by Roger and Stephen, friends of theirs and moved on to their English class.

Bessie moved in the very next day and. Her presence had a cheering and brightening effect on all of them. Her lively spirits and friendly approach won over Mrs. Crawford who got to like her newest boarder even better than her older ones. Bessie was sure to make them laugh over the littlest of things and the girls usually spent the evenings in splits.

One afternoon, Bessie announced that she would be making tea that day as she had just learned of a 'fantastic' recipe for making layer cake. She also wanted them to taste her mother's famous strawberry preserve, the recipe of which she had dragged out of her extremely reluctant mother. She invaded Mrs. Crawford's kitchen, chased her old cook out, got into an apron and proceeded to create 'the best meal the others had ever had in their lives'.

The preparation of the preserve went of without a hitch and Bessie confidently went on to make layer cake and jellied chicken and sandwiches. Three quarters-of-an-hour later, on being greeted by the smell of something burning, the other girls came rushing down to the kitchen to find it near destroyed and Bessie in tears. At the sight of them, she hurriedly rose to her feet and rubbed her cheeks, leaving long floury streaks allover her face in the process and moved towards the oven in what she hoped was a business-like, professional manner. One look at the cake, which had been burnt to blackness on top, was enough to make her abandon her dignified manner and set up a wail.

"Why did I ever take up Household Science? I must be the worst cook in the entire world. And probably the first one to serve charred cake."

"Don't worry," comforted Rose. "You are not the worst cook. I cannot cook to save my life." She inspected the chicken. "At least the chicken has turned out well."

"As for the cake, we'll scrape of the top and it will be delicious."

"Una, are you sure it is not burned through?" questioned Margaret, who was poking at the cake with a fork.

Rose glared at her. "I'm sure we can salvage something. You have made the sandwiches, haven't you?"

Bessie nodded tearfully, explaining that they were plain butter and cheese sandwiches since she had forgotten to buy any meat for them at which Meg, trying to make up for her earlier comment, exclaimed that she loved cheese sandwiches.

At that exact moment, the bell rang. Everyone jumped. "Oh God, I wish I had not invited the boys!" wailed Bessie, from whose mind this little fact had slipped away during the chaos of the last hour. "Whatever made me do such a thing?"

Una suddenly took charge. She made Rose and Meg go up to entertain Lawrence, Roger and Stephen, who had been invited by Bessie to partake of 'the best meal of their lives' while she helped Bessie repair the damage as best as they could. Ten minutes later, they carried up the meal.

Stephen was the first one to take a bite of the jellied chicken. Una saw his face twist into a grimace as he chewed and glanced swiftly at Bessie. She seemed not to have noticed. Stephen swallowed with difficulty and then turned to the cook. "It is very good, Bessie. I did not know you could cook this….." He was interrupted by a sudden sound. Lawrence had taken a bite of chicken and was now choking into his napkin. He tried to pass it of as a coughing fit. Nobody was fooled. Bessie paled. "Is it that bad?" she asked tremulously. Everybody tried very hard but was unable to utter such a enormous lie to her face.

She herself took a bite. Her face took on a look as if she was chewing on sawdust. "Oh, don't eat it anybody. It will make you sick," she cried. So they ate sandwiches to fill up their empty stomachs. They were dry and unappetizing, but unlike the chicken, they were edible. The cake too had a burnt and bitter taste but once they got over that, it was not bad. The strawberry preserve was actually very good. Bessie, of course would not believe any of these things and sat gloomily in a corner, chewing on one piece of bread the entire evening. The others let her be, knowing that she would soon come around. She did. But it was the last time that Elizabeth Anderson volunteered to cook while at Mrs. Crawford's house.


	8. The Accident

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to L. M. Montgomery.**

**Thank you, **_**Alinyaalethia**_** for your review. **

8. The Accident

Walter was sitting at the writing table at his boarding house one evening. There lay layer of snow outside. There was a week left till the Christmas vacations and Walter was trying to finish off an English assignment that had been set for the vacations, so he would not have to bother with it at home. The phone rang. Shirley moved out to answer it.

Walter tapped his pen against the desk. He had completed six of the eight pages assigned and was wondering what more to write when Shirley entered. He was pale and he looked rather worried. Walking into the room, he addressed all of them in general. "That was Elizabeth Anderson. She says Una has broken her ankle. She fell down a flight of stairs at her boarding house. She asked you to go over immediately, Jerry."

Walter felt like somebody had hit him on the head with a hammer. He slowly got to his feet, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. It's alright. She's just broken her _ankle_. It's nothing serious. Jerry too had leapt to his feet. Jem and Carl were still in a state of shock. Una…..steady, cautious Una falling down a flight of stairs! It was so unimaginable!

"I'm coming with you, Jerry." Walter's voice was rough but steady.

Jerry nodded and they got their coats. Soon, they were at the girls' threshold. Margaret opened the door. She looked white and frightened. "I'm so glad you're here Mr. Meredith. Una's unconscious now, but you can meet the doctor. He has just finished examining her." As Jerry went into the parlour to talk to the doctor, Walter flung of his hat, coat and gloves and ran up the stairs, three steps at a time, to her bedroom.

Gently, he opened the door. Rose was sitting at Una's bedside. On seeing Walter, she rose to her feet and nodded towards him. Then she went out. Walter moved in and for the first time got a good look at Una. She was very pale. Her black hair had been unpinned from the back of her head so that she could rest more comfortably and streamed across the pillow. There was a frown between her brows and a flush of pain on her cheek. Her left leg was bandaged and there were beads of sweat on her forehead and neck. Walter went up to her and touched her gently, pushing a lock of hair off her cheek. Una did not react. Quietly, he sat down on the chair Rose had vacated.

A few minutes later, he was joined by Jerry. "Hasn't she woken up yet?" Walter shook his head. Jerry came over to the bed and sat down on his sister's right side, careful not to touch her left foot. "The doctor says she is not to walk for at least six weeks. He is not very happy about our plans to go home for Christmas, but we don't have a choice. We can't leave her here because Mrs. Crawford is going to shut up her house and visit her son for these two weeks and leaving her alone anywhere is out of the question anyway. We cannot stay because our boarding house will be shut too. And yet, how do we get her home."

He was interrupted as Una stirred slightly. Opening her eyes, her gaze fell first on her brother and then on Walter. She went pink with shame. "I'm sorry to be such a trouble, Jerry. I just could not help it. Just as I was about to come down, my head started spinning and I lost balance."

"Don't be a goose, Una. Of course it isn't your fault. We don't blame you in the least. Don't worry, we'll carry you onto the boat and the trains. It's a good thing you are so light. It won't be any trouble."

Jerry said it very easily, but it wasn't so easy in actual fact. The boys called in at her boarding house on the first morning of their holidays and found Una sitting in her chair with a small suitcase at her feet. "I did not pack very much. I'll be enough of a burden myself anyway. I'm determined to walk. I think I could do it with Jerry's help."

This announcement was met with protestations, but Una could be very firm when she set her mind on things. Jerry put an arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet. The first jerk brought a cry to the tip of her tongue but she clenched her teeth to hold it in. None of the boys failed to notice her screwed-up face however and Jem, pushing Jerry aside, lifted her up.

"Never mind, Una. This will be faster and less painful." As she started to protest, he stopped her. "I'm your doctor now, so you listen to me, Miss Meredith." And he had carried her down the stairs and into the cab before she could say another word. Rose and Meg stood at the door, waving goodbye. Bessie had left the day before.

And so Una was lifted, like a piece of luugage, from the car to the train, from train to boat, from boat to train, from train to car and at last from car to her own living room at the manse. Jem, Jerry aand Walter had taken turns. They tried to be as careful as they could and Una never revealed how much her foot was hurting her. Her pride hurt much more. Although everybody around them was very kind, a young porter at the station offered to lend a hand with the young lady, a motherly old woman making her comfortable on the train by tucking her up in warm blankets and coats, Una felt she could never forget this humiliation at being transferred around like a piece of baggage.

At the end of the journey however, she was exhausted from the long travel and her pain. She was asleep when Walter carried her into the manse, Jerry and Carl following after. Shirley and Jem had gone on to Ingleside. As he gently laid her down on the sofa, she opened her eyes, looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Walter!"

He left before Rosemary could press him to stay for supper. Faith and Rosemary were both busy around Una at the moment and Walter grabbed the opportunity and left, walking swiftly to Ingleside, blowing on his fingers for some warmth against the cold.

Una was chained to the sofa in the manse living room for the whole duration of her stay and was miserable about it. Now, as the youngsters had to stay indoors because of the cold weather, that living room became their centre of activity as they all collected around Una, laughing, chatting, wrapping gifts. The girls helped Rosemary bake delicious goodies and Una wished she too could be in the kitchen instead of here. But she had to be content with being fed and looking on at the fun. If Una got exhausted of all the noise and the activity around her, nobody knew it. Her patient, happy smile deceived all, even Rosemary, who kept a sharp lookout for any signs of tiredness from her.


	9. Silent Night, Holy Night

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to L. M. M.**

9. Silent Night, Holy Night

Christmas morning dawned bright and white. The air was clean and fresh with a frosty nip to it. Una opened her eyes and sat staring up at the ceiling for a long time, remembering the last Christmas. War had ended by this time, the Armistice had been declared and everybody was preparing to receive their boys back home. Last year, on Christmas Day, she had still believed Walter to be dead.

While the rest of her family left for mass that morning, Una, on account of her broken leg was forced to stay at home. Jerry had offered to carry her but Dr. Blythe had refused, saying the cold would be bad for it. So Una sat at home. In her hand was a little packet that she had not opened that morning, with her other presents. This one was special. It required special attention.

As the wrappings fell away from the packet, Una gasped. It was a hair-clip, small, dainty, shaped like a butterfly. It seemed to be wrought of silver, its wings had delicate filigree work and it was set with tiny blue stones which looked remarkably like sapphires. Whether they really were or not, Una did not care to know. They caught the colour of her eyes exactly and were just the shade to wear in her dark cascade of hair. Under the butterfly lay a piece of paper. She unfolded it and a small dried flower fell into her hands. She frowned, not understanding its presence and went onto the poem. As she read it, she caught her breath. It was about her. Her name was never mentioned, but she knew it was about her. Putting both away, she looked down at the dried flower.

It was old, ancient. How it had not fallen apart after so many years, she did not know. It looked like it must have been white at some time. Now it had turned into a dull shade of brown. Why in the name of heaven was Walter giving her an old, dried tea-rose? What was its significance? What did it symbolize?

Una had not managed to figure it out by the time the others returned and she had to put it away. That evening, the Reverend and Rosemary and Dr. and Mrs. Blythe had been invited to a Christmas dinner and so Mrs. Blythe had given permission for the youngsters to dine and frolic at Ingleside.

Faith helped Una dress in the evening and then Jem drove up in Dr. Blythe's car. Within a few minutes, they were at Ingleside. Susan had helped the girls cook dinner and then had wisely retired to her own room to leave them alone. When it was suggested that they go on a snow-shoe tramp, she was asleep and blissfully unaware of the proceedings.

Di offered to stay with Una but she was gently yet firmly put down by her brother.

"You go, Di. I'll keep Una company." Walter said.

Jem raised his eyebrows. Jerry smirked and Faith turned away to hide a smile. Rilla looked gleeful while Di shrugged with a delighted smile. Una looked like she wished the floor would open and envelop her, but nobody took any notice of that. Carl having run over to the manse to get shoes for his brother and sister, they all set off cheerfully, assuring Walter that they had no intention of hurrying back.

Left to themselves, Walter and Una settled into an awkward silence which was broken by her.

"Thank you for your gift, Walter. It was beautiful. It must have been expensive. You shouldn't have spent so much on me."

"Don't worry. It is not like buying you that present left me broke. I thought you would like it. I'm glad you wore it tonight." His eyes dwelt on her appreciatively. She was dressed fully in white, a dark blue sash and the hair-clip providing the only other colour.

"I did not understand the significance of the dried tea-rose," Una admitted apologetically.

Walter went crimson. "Oh well, that rose…..well, you had worn that once….in your hair and I…," he pause for a second. "It fell out and I had picked it up and kept it, rather absent-mindedly. I found it in my pocket that night and kept it. As a memento of you." This last was added in such a low voice that Una almost did not hear.

Una did not know where to look. She remembered now that the only time she had worn tea-roses in her hair was the night of the light house dance. That horrible night when the first news of the war arrived. Keeping flowers in pockets was very much in keeping with Walter's character, but it was not in keeping with his feelings for her. Surely one did not pick up one's friend's flowers and keep it for five years! She started talking hurriedly, more to break the silence than because she had something to say.

"I liked the poem you wrote. Can I ask you a question, Walter?" she asked, choosing words rather randomly.

"Yes?"

"Why do you write poems about me?"

For a few seconds, he had no answer to give her. She looked at him seriously.

"Why shouldn't I?" was all he could come up with.

"Well," Una answered speculatively. "I never thought I am interesting enough for a poem. That has always been Faith…." Walter recoiled a little, "or maybe Rilla. There is so much one can say about them. I'm just Una – the shy sweet daughter of the manse." She sighed and in the stream of words revealed much of what she thought without intending to. "I would never have wanted you to write poems about me because I would have been afraid that you would have nothing to say."

Walter was silent for a long time. He did not know how to answer this speech. Una was looking down at her dress, plucking her dress with both hands nervously, afraid she had said too much. She glanced up at him to see if he looked angry and was relieved to find he looked nothing so much as absolutely stunned. Then, Walter moved, removing one hand and taking it into his own so she could not wear a hole into her new dress.

"Una, who told you that I would have nothing to say if I wrote about you? How can you even think you are nothing compared to Faith or Rilla? Your kindness, patience, quiet courage and strength, thoughtfulness, understanding nature, your truthfulness, efficiency and capability, all accounts for much more than being able to carry on a conversation for half-an-hour. You listen to everybody and you never betray any sign of exhaustion you must be feel listening to everybody's problems. You try to help people beyond your own physical endurance. Rilla told me about how you would come to help them everyday, after finishing all your own chores, when…..after Mother was ill on hearing news of my….well, my so-called death. How you buried your own sorrow over Jerry to help Mrs. Meredith. Your selflessness, you are a true heroine, Una, beyond all those men who I met in the trenches."

Suddenly, Una's face broke into a smile and for a moment she looked more beautiful than Faith ever could. Walter found himself catching his breath.

"But I wish I was a little pretty," Una said. "Like Faith."

"Have you ever smiled at yourself in the mirror?" questioned Walter with a smile. "Like you did just now. You should smile like that more. You would outshine your sister. You are beautiful, Una. Believe it! Faith's is a different kind of beauty, Rilla's is different and yours is very different. Their looks are more showy, more like the accepted norms. Your beauty is more fairy-like, ethereal."

How to reply to this? Una had no idea at all. She could barely raise her eyes to look into his. Why was he saying all this? She wondered where this conversation was heading and instead of hoping the others would come back soon, she now started wishing they stayed away for some time. For the first time, Walter had started breaking down the fences she had built up around her heart since she heard of Walter Blythe's death.

Now, Una tried to stir the conversation away from her. Though it _did _feel nice to hear Walter say such things about her, she was not very comfortable to be the centre of attention for long. She pointed at a table on which Rilla and Di had arranged a nativity scene.

"Who made that?"

"Rilla and Di did. They hunted up some old toys of ours, sheep and cows and little dolls and such things. They thought it would add a little interest to the room." Walter supplied, surprised and disappointed by the change of topic.

"I wish I could see it properly."

Without answering, Walter picked her up and almost effortlessly carried her over to the table. Once there, he gently set her down, keeping his arm around her waist, making sure she put no pressure on her injured foot.

"Where did they get the baby?" Una inquired interestedly.

"Among their dolls, I suppose," Walter shrugged. "Rilla was set on this so Di and Nan agreed to help her set it up."

"She has even dressed them properly," Una was impressed. "They have taken a lot of trouble haven't they? But then, it is the first Christmas you have spent together in a very long time."

"My last Christmas was at the Pedites'. In France. It's been one year already. Hard to believe," he answered wonderingly.

It was a strange evening, but the most unexpected thing of all was still to be. On the way back from the table to the sofa, Walter suddenly halted. He adjusted her wait, hefting her up more comfortably. Una, inconsequentially, noted that they were under the mistletoe and she had an inkling of what was going to happen before it did.

"Una," Walter's voice was gentle.

Una turned her head, trying suddenly to draw away from him, her eyes wide with fear. And then, he kissed her. Una was so shocked she instinctively put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. She did not know why she was doing this. She would not be able to get away from him unless he dropped her. He did not. And deep down inside, she was glad he did not. Her resistance gave way. Una was so scared of the sudden tumult of emotions which overtook her, threatening to drown her, to carry her away that now she clung to Walter instead, scared that if she let go, she would fall into a void. The kiss, which he had started gently, warmly, sweetly, deepened and lengthened until they were both gasping for breath.

Walter broke away, his eyes wide. He had never expected her to respond, but she had, so strongly that it was almost as if sparks had flown between them. Una, ashamed now, had turned her face away and buried it in his shoulder. Walter gave a little satisfied smile and sank into the nearest sofa, still holding her in his arms.

"Una, look at me," he said softly. She looked around, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Walter was aghast.

Una shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"Una, it's alright," he consoled, not sure what he was consoling her about. He hooked one finger under her chin and tried to make her look at him. He succeeded only partially. "Why are you so upset? I'm sorry if it was because of my kiss. I don't know why I did that. Please forgive me?" he pleaded.

Still no answer. Now he was getting frustrated. "Una, in the name of heaven, _talk _to me."

"Can I get off your lap?" asked Una.

"_No. _Not until you answer my question."

"It's just I have never been kissed before," answered Una dully. "I was taken aback and did not know how to react. I still am not sure. Now can I get off your lap?"

With a sigh, Walter took her to the sofa and laid her down there. Silently, he took his seat beside her. After a few minutes, he began.

"Una, are you angry?" A shake of the head.

"Then you forgive me?" A nod.

"And I am never to do anything of the sort again?" Something between a shake and a nod.

"Was that a shake or a nod?" This time, a frown.

"I wish you would _say _something," Walter cried.

"What do you want me to say?" asked Una. And then, after a short pause, "Is that really how you feel?"

"Don't tell me you really need me to answer that, Una," Walter sounded a little exasperated. "Haven't I proved it? Una Meredith, I love you. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Please don't talk to me for sometime. I need to think things over. It's all so unexpected."

Walter went white. Her voice was so cool, composed, ordinary. Had he been wrong then? Did she really not care? Oh God, he had been so sure, so certain and now, to find that all his dreams came to nothing. He got up and turned away.

"Walter!" Una cried. She had realized, too late, the way her words had been interpreted by him. "Walter, _please,_ listen to me. I did not mean what you thought I did. It's not like I don't love you but really, you gave me no time to…to compose myself, prepare myself. Walter, _don't _walk away, please!"

He had stopped short. He did not turn, so unexpected was the shock of her words and her tone. He had_ never _heard Una Meredith, quiet, sensible Una speak with such passion before. A small smile of victory lit up his face. Finally, he had broken down that ice-cold barrier around her! Finally, he had got her to declare her feelings, to say what she really felt! Slowly, he turned around, walked back to her and gently, deliberately he kissed her.


	10. The Next Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to L. M. Montgomery.**

10. The Next Morning

Rilla stood on the verandah and listened. There was no sound to be heard from inside. Softly, she opened the door and walked in. She came to a halt, rather disappointed. Una was lying on the sofa exactly as they had left her and Walter sat on a little chair nearby, exactly where they had left him. The only thing that was different was that a sheaf of papers lay across her lap, which Walter quickly whisked out of sight at Rilla's entrance.

"Hello, did you two have a nice time?" she questioned.

Walter looked at Una, hoping she would not give anything away either by look or words. Una, however, seemed absolutely composed and answered in a soft voice, "Yes. What about you? Did you have fun? Where are the others?"

"The sole of my shoe came off. So I had to come back home," complained poor Rilla. "I suppose Di was glad. She seemed to be getting tired of my talking." Rilla gave a pout. "Would you like some cookies and milk?"

As Una shook her head, Rilla seated herself beside Walter, on the ground, resting her head against Una's sofa. She looked up at them, studying the two meditatively. Walter looked excited, happy, happier than she had seen him since before the war. A burning flame of joy seemed to have been lighted inside him. Una expressed less, but Rilla could make out that she was anxious but joyous, timid but ecstatic at the same time. Something had happened while they were all away. She also wished she knew what. She almost squirmed with curiosity.

What happened for the next hour was a dim haze for Walter. He was glad when he could escape to his room. Thankfully, Jem fell asleep almost immediately. Walter, however, was to have no sleep that night. His mind dwelt on a certain slim, pale girl with a wealth of straight black hair and wistful blue eyes. Those eyes had seemed rather less wistful tonight. Walter turned over restlessly. He could not wait for the morning.

The morning, when it came, was not very helpful to him. He realized that he could not really go running to the Manse now, without giving everything away and that was something he did not want to do, for Una's sake. No, she was so young. He would not bind her to him in anyway, not for a few years at least.

That afternoon, Rilla went up to the manse and took Walter with her. He was rather unwilling. He did not want to go. He did not want to sit there among a whole group of people, unable to talk to Una properly. But he went. Something, some force drew him there, and he could not resist it.

Una looked rather feverish that afternoon. She was very pale with unnatural spots of pink on the cheekbones. The cold had got to her. She was wrapped in a thick, dark-coloured coat which made her look more wane than she was. She was quieter even than usual, contributing almost nothing to the conversation.

Walter's eyes dwelt mostly, indeed almost exclusively on her. She, however did not lift her eyes to his. They were fixed either on her hands or on the younger girl sitting beside him. Try how he would, he could not get her to look at him and Walter was on the verge of giving up when Rilla spoke.

"Una, you would not believe the trouble I had in bringing Walter over here. He was extremely unwilling." Rilla said.

He sucked in his breath. Una had looked up at him and he was unprepared for what he saw in her eyes. Hurt, sorrow, betrayal rapidly chased each other across those pools of blue light before she could turn her eyes away. He was almost sure she had flinched at those words. Walter felt quite murderous towards his youngest sister.

Rilla went on talking, quite unconscious to the emotions raging around her. Then she withdrew to the kitchen to talk to Rosemary, congratulating herself on her great tact. As soon as she was out of the room, Walter flew to the couch. "Una, you could not, you could not have believed that I did not want to come here because I was unwilling to meet you! You did….I saw it in your eyes. Oh, Una, if only you knew, I couldn't sleep at all last night! I thought only of _you_. Sweetheart…." He paused, unsure as to how this epithet would be received.

Una's lip trembled. She bit it so as not to give herself away. Slowly, hesitatingly, she moved her hand and placed it on his cheek. Walter closed his eyes drawing a deep breath, but her next words caused them to snap open.

"I did think that…I'm sorry. I should have known not to doubt you. It won't ever happen again, I promise. I…" she got no further as he enveloped her in an embrace. Walter was very gratified when she leant her head against his chest and slipped her arms around his neck, following it with a shy, bashful kiss on the cheek.


End file.
